Jigglypuff (Smash 5)
'''Jigglypuff makes it's fifth return to the Super Smash Bros. franchise in Super 5mash Bros. 5. Jigglypuff uses the power of it's voice to lull the opponents into a deep slumber. Besides that, it has the ability to increase or decrease its body size as well as float to the sky by puffing up. Jigglypuff has largely retained the same appearances from previous Super Smash Bros. games albeit more closely resembling its appearances within the Pokemon franchise. Changes from Smash 4 Moveset Special Set A Special Custom Set B Final Smash Taunts Italics means they have to be unlocked. *Spins around on one foot, then looks at the camera inflated, winking (only in Melee) and saying "Jigglypuff!" (Up) *Twirls around many times, then poses (similar to Kirby's side taunt, except it twirls faster). (Right) *Rocks backwards and forwards, chanting "Jigglypuff!" (Left) * Breathes all the air out of itself and falls to the ground, flattened. It inflates itself upon contact. Similar to its fainting animation in home-console Pokémon games, such as Pokémon Stadium and Battle Revolution. (Down) Character Selection Screen *Jigglypuff buffs up and deflates while saying "Jiggly!" *''Jigglypuff puffs up with an angry look on its face while saying "PUUUUUUFF!!!'' *''Jigglypuff spins around while cheering.'' On Screen Appearance *Releases from a Poké Ball, then does a short, bouncy dance. *''Appears from above and floats down in a deflates form and then inflates with it lands.'' *''Appears as Igglybuff and then evovles into Jigglypuff. It then spins on one foot once.'' Victory Animations *Jumps twice, then does a backflip and looks at the camera. *Jumps up and lands on its back. *Sleeps and then suddenly wakes up. It continues to drift off to sleep and wake up groggily. *''Uses Sing with a Microphone.'' *'Appears next to Igglybuff and Wigglytuff as they bounce up and down. *''Spins rapidly, deflates and floats into the air and then inflates while landing on the ground'' Losing Animations *Is seen rolling back and forth. *''Attempts to clap but is unable to.'' *''Dlated version while floating int he wind.'' Victory Fanfare A flourished remix of the Jigglypuff song with a child-like sound to it. Idle Animations *Turns to look back *Closes it eyes and appears to sleep slightly and then wakes up (similar to Kirby's) *''Hovers in the air slightly an then comes back down.'' *''Leans back and forth slightly.'' Trophies Jigglypuff's trophies can be earned by completing Classic Mode, Adventure Mode, All-Star Mode, and Boss Battle mode. In addition, further trophies can be found during matches and at the Trophy Shop. Jigglypuff Unlock: Classic Mode Jigglypuff (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Console/Green Jigglypuff (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Handheld/Red ribbon Pop Idol Jigglypuff Unlock: Boss Battle Console Ninja Jigglypuff Unlock: Boss Battle Handheld Jigglypuff (Pound) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop White hat Jigglypuff (Wake-Up Slap) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Blue Jigglypuff (Gray) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Jigglypuff (White) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Jigglypuff (Down Taunt) Dark Red Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Opera Mask Jigglypuff Unlock: Complete a Jigglypuff Character Challenge Puff Up Unlock: All Star Mode (Easy or Normal) Hyper Voice Unlock: Unlock all Jigglypuff trophies Alternate Costumes Trivia *May(s Bandana palette swap is the only one that removes the ears and hair tuft from Jigglypuff. It is also the only palette swap that alters a Pokemon model. Category:Super Smash Bros. 5 Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Subpages Category:Females Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters